Preguntas y retos de Grojband
by Karla Riffin
Summary: Publiquen sus preguntas y retos :)
1. Chapter 1

-Hola!

Este no es un nuevo capitulo del problema de Laney.

Quisiera hacer un preguntas y retos de Grojband.

Estoy consiente de que muchos ya lo han echo pero como yo no lo e echo gustaría hacer uno.

Agradecería que me pusieran sus preguntas y retos.

Personajes que aparecerán:

1° Integrantes de Grojband

2° Integrantes de The Newmans

3° Trina Riffin

4° Mina Beff

5° Nick Mallory

6° Kate y Ally

7° Yo

8° Las personas que me pidan que pongan

9° Invitadas secretas de mi parte.

Gracias y pongan sus preguntas y retos

¡Gracias a todos por venir!


	2. Primer dia :3

Aparece un chica de 12 años,de pelo negro y un poco largo y ondulado, un poco alta mas o menos de la estatura de Corey,con una blusa de Nueva York la blusa es blanca pero los brazos de la blusa es negra, pantalones oscuros y unas botas y ella se llama Karla.  
>Karla: Holaaa soy yo de nuevo, y hoy aremos un preguntas y retos con grojband :D- dice emocionada.<br>Corey: Ah entonces para eso nos trajistes- dice desanimado.  
>Karla: Exactamente, pero antes de seguir todos deben de responder con la verdad o hacer los retos- dice Karla muy animada.<br>Todos: ¿Oh si no que?- dicen al mismo tiempo.  
>Karla: Mi hermana los asesinara- dice mientras aparece una niña de 10 años bajita mas o menos del tamaño de Laney, su pelo es de color negro y un poco mas abajo del cuello es el tamaño de su pelo, tiene una blusa de manga corta color rojo un pantalón oscuro y unos tenis ah y con un cuchillo en la mano.<br>Todos tenían una cara como de °_° Karla: Les presento a mi hermana se llama Daniela- dice Karla feliz.  
>Lenny: ¿Como es que duermes en la noche con una hermana como ella?- dice sorprendido.<br>Daniela: Emm, hola estoy aqui- dice Daniela ofendida.  
>Lenny: Emm oh si lo siento- dice Lenny nervioso.<br>Karla: Bueno hablen después que tengo que presentar a mas personas- dice Karla aburrida.  
>Lenny: Continua- dice Lenny aburrido.<br>Karla: Gracias, bueno ella es mi mejor amiga desde que estaba en 4to de primaria- dice Karla mientras aparece su amiga de estatura de Kin con pelo negro y chino un poco largo con brakets y una blusa de rayas de color blanco con negro pantalones oscuros y botas.  
>Rebeca: Hola soy Rebeca y me encantan los libros al igual que Karla- lo dice contenta.<br>Todos excepto yo mis invitadas y Kin y Kim: ¿Te gustan los libros?- dicen sorprendidos.  
>Karla: Si por eso es que empecé a subir fics- dice feliz.<br>Kin: Les dije no solo a los nerds les gustan los libros- dice enojado.  
>Kim: Si hacen cosas buenas, en Karla hizo que empezara a subir fics- dice con un tono obvio.<br>Laney: Empezaré a leer- dice decidida.  
>Corey: Si no debe ser tan malo si lo hace Laney yo igual- dice Corey mientras mira a Laney.<br>Karla: Se los recomiendo, bueno Ahora les presentare a mi amiga Natalia- aparece la amiga de Karla que tiene el pelo café un poco mas alta que Karla una blusa morada y un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis.  
>Natalia: Holaaaa- dice Natalia feliz.<br>Karla: También hay 5 personas mas que van a aparecer primero ella es Fernanda: Es alta, piel morena, cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos negros de ropa usa un suéter morado, sobre el una blusa negra que decía en palabras blancas "soy una chica", jeans rojos y convers morados su actitud es grosera, malvada, aterradora, algo hipster y loca por el Corney.  
>También va ha estar Valeria supongo que así te llamas ya que tu nombre de usuario es Valeri12 Riffin es una chava de 13 años de piel clara, cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros color café oscuro, ojos color miel es de la estatura de Corey usa una blusa blanca holgada, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, tenis converse negros edición especial de color morado con negro, una pulsera con la foto de Kirito y Asuna y en la otra mano una pulsera con la foto de Big Time Rush.<br>Estará también Ángela una chica que le encanta la musica toca la guitarra es alta con cabello azul y ojos azules con una polera blanca y un pantalón negro con botas aveces puede ser muy buena y muy mala a la vez.  
>También estará Kurt un chico bastante alto peló un poco largo, ojos café negro, un poco musculoso, con pantalones azules y una camiseta negra sin mangas, tenis marca Nike, un chico bastante lunático y loco pero pasivo amenos que lo provoquen muy animado, muy pocas veces preocupado le gusta el metal y el rock.<br>Y por ultimo estará con nosotros Michelle es una niña de 11 años cabello asta después de los hombros, color café negro,color de piel un poco morena de ropa usa una sudadera tejida de color roja con una camiseta abajo de color azul rey ,pantalón color azul bajito ,ed pegasister hablo casi mucho, es muy alegre como pinkie pie pero no tanto, ellas son las que nos acompañaran en este fic- dice Karla muy contenta.  
>Kon: ¿Ya empezaras o que?- dice fastidiado.<br>Karla: Bueno ya, el primer reto es de GrojfanXD Reto a carrie a besar a lenny hasta que se desmaye reto a laney y lenny actuen como novios ...  
>Hasta que se acabe retos y preguntas de grojband Reto a lenny a besar a kim Carrie: De acuerdo- dice toda sonrojada.<br>Lenny: Si tenemos que hacerlo- dice también sonrojado.  
>Todos: Ya besen se- dicen todos gritando.<br>Después de eso se besaron por 3 horas hasta que Lenny ya no aguanto y se desmayo.  
>Carrie: ¿Eso debía de pasar no?- dice Carrie asustada y sorprendida Daniela: Levanten lo que tiene que hacer el reto con Laney- dice aburrida.<br>Corey: Dejen lo así no hará el reto- dice con celos.  
>Daniela: Lo hará si no tu también morirás- lo dice macabra mente señalando con el cuchillo a Corey.<br>Corey: De acuerdo solo por que no quiero morir- dice nervioso.  
>Después todos llegan con cosas para despertar a Lenny cubetas de agua, relojes despertadores, campanas etc. Después de 1 hora lograron levantarlo.<br>Lenny: ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado?- dice confundido y espantado.  
>Laney: Una hora "mi" Lenny- dice intentando llamar su Atencion.<br>Corey: ¡Laney!- dice todo celoso.  
>Carrie: ¡Laney!- dice toda celosa.<br>Laney: ¿Que es parte del reto?- dice Laney confundida.  
>Corey y Carrie: Ah de acuerdo- dicen celosos.<br>Rebeca: Ahora Kim ahora besa a Lenny- dice malvadamente.  
>Kim: Noooo yo no lo quiero besar- dice Kim asqueada.<br>Lenny: Y yo no la quiero besar a la única que quiero besar es a Laney- dice Lenny haciendo que se sonroje Laney.  
>Corey: Habla con cuidado- lo dice haciendo que Lenny se ponga muy nervioso.<br>Todos: Ya besen se- dicen todos de nuevo XD Se besan por 6 segundos y se separan rápidamente y después se van rápidamente al baño del garage de Corey a lavarse la boca después de 9 minutos regresan.  
>Lenny: Lo siento Laney no volveré a besar a Kim solo a ti- lo dice mientras Corey lo ve con cara asesina y Carrie toda celosa.<br>Karla: Ahora los retos de Valeri12 Riffin oh ya que estas aquí lee lo tu si quieres- dice Valería: Gracias, ahora los Retos:  
>1._Corey baila la macarena sin playera frente a Laney 2._Carrie vístete de Leafa Sao 3._Laney vístete de Asuna SAO 1 4._Lenny vístete de un oso de peluche 5._Karla besa a Trina (Yuri *0*)<br>6._Corey elige de estas opciones tu reto:  
>a)Besa a Carrie b)Besa a Lenny c)Besa a Kin d)Besa a Karla 7._Todos vean El peor día de mi vida de Hola soy Germán 8._Todos a ver Ataques Cardiacos de Juega Germán 9._Corey busca en Google "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Corey!" por Mousekat1005 - Amor Yaoi y lee el primer enlace que aparezca (Yo lo leí por accidente y me traume .-.)<br>Preguntas:  
>1._Kin ¿Qué hiciste para ser el gran Nerd que eres?<br>2._Karla ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?  
>3._Corey ¿Has jugado Five Nigth's at Freddy's? si no has jugado PERDEDOR 4._Mina ¿Has besado a Nick Mallory?<br>5._Laney ¿Podemos ser amigas? Igual estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo y no se lo digo por miedo TnT 6._Lenny ¿Te gusta MLP? #Soy_pegasister 7._Lenny ¿Eres gay?  
>8._Corey ¿Eres gay? ¿Amas chapter 1 . 1h ago Reto para corey:besa a laney asta que te quedes sin aire a Nick Mallory? xD Corey: Bien- dice mientras se quita la playera y Laney se empieza a sonrojar.<br>Kurt empieza a poner la musica y Corey empieza a bailar.  
>Lenny: Oh no, mi Laney no es apta para ver esto- lo dice intentando taparle los ojos.<br>Karla: Kin Kon Nick sostenganlo- dice Karla ordenando.  
>Después de 5 min dejo de bailar y Laney casi se desmaya, después Corey se pone la playera y se pone alado de Laney.<br>Lenny: Eiii alejate de mi Laney- dice actuando celos.  
>Corey: Jamás- los dice acercándose mas a Laney.<br>Karla: Carrie has el reto de vestirte- dice Karla aburrida.  
>Carrie: Ash ya que- dice enojada se va y después de 5 minutos regresa disfrazada de Leafa Sao.<br>Natalia: Ahora es turno de Laney- dice mientras mira a Laney malvadamente.  
>Laney: No me quiero vestir de Asuna SAO 1 usa falda- dice Laney enojada.<br>Carrie: Tienes que hacerlo yo me vestí de Leafa Sao- dice enojada.  
>Laney: Ya que- dice enojada.<br>Después de 5 minutos regresa Laney vestida de Asuna SAO 1.  
>Laney: ¿Ya me lo puedo quitar?- dice enojada.<br>Karla: Yo les digo cuando- dice mientras Carrie y Laney miran a Karla enojadas.  
>Angela: Lenny vistete de oso de peluche- dice feliz.<br>Lenny: Ya que- dice enojada mientras Corey solo se carcajeaba.  
>Se va y regresa después de 3 minutos y todos al verlo se atacaron de la risa.<br>Lenny: Ya, ya que estoy aquí- dice enojado.  
>Laney: Lo siento mi Lenny pero te ves tan adorable- al decir esto lo abraza y Corey y Carrie se ponen celosos.<br>Karla: Yo no besaré a Trina- dice toda asqueada.  
>Trina: Osea que asco y así yo jamas haría algo tan asqueroso- doce igual asqueada.<br>Karla: Pues yo no...- no pudo terminar ya que una voz extraña la interrumpió.  
>¿?: ¿Karlaaa estas aquí?- grita la voz extraña.<br>Karla: Si aquí estoy- le responde mientras sonríe malvadamente.  
>Kim: ¿Quien es?- pregunta confundida.<br>Karla: Oh ella es mi amiga Karla- mientras dice esto aparece una chica de 12 años de pelo castaño y chino de estatura de Kin una blusa de manga larga color rosa bajito y un pantalón oscuro y tenis con lentejuelas color negro.  
>(NA: le voy a poner A Karla a mi amiga para que no se confundan)  
>A Karla: Hola Karla lo siento por llegar tarde pero me perdí y acabo de encontrar el lugar ¿llegue tarde?- dice disculpándose con Karla.<br>Karla: No, llegaste justo a tiempo para hacer un reto que te pusieron- dice sonriendo malvadamente.  
>A Karla: ¿A mi un reto?- dice confundida.<br>Karla: Si un reto, tienes que cerrar los ojos para tu reto- dice malvadamente.  
>Obedece y cierra los ojos y Karla le hace una señal a Trina para que la bese se besan y en eso la amiga de Karla habré los ojos y se da cuenta se separan y se van a lavar la boca como si no hubiera un mañana XD. Después de 10 minutos regresan.<br>A Karla: Con que ese era el reto no?- dice enojada.  
>Karla: Lo siento no quería besar a Trina- dice nerviosa A Karla: Solo por que eres mi amiga si no te hubiera matado- dice enojada.<br>Karla: Gracias- dice aliviada.  
>Después Karla le susurra algo a Corey y después Corey besa a la amiga de Karla que se llama Karla.<br>A Karla: ¿Que fue eso?- pregunta sonrojada y confundida.  
>Corey: Mi reto- dice aburrido.<br>Lenny: Quedate con ella y yo con mi Laney así no tendré que batallar contigo por mi Laney- dice presumido.  
>Corey se empezó a enojar estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero se controlo.<br>Michelle: Ahora todos a ver el peor día de Hola soy Germán- dice feliz.  
>Corey prendió su computadora y busco el vídeo al encontrarlo le hizo click y comenzamos a verlo.<br>Todos: Jajajajaja que tonto jajajaja- dicen carcajeándose del vídeo.  
>Después de verlo algunos lloraban de la risa.<br>Natalia: Ahora a ver ataques cardiacos de Juega Germán- dice emocionada.  
>Karla: Espero que sea igual de estúpido que el otro- dice feliz.<br>Todos se sentaron y vieron el vídeo durante 8 minutos.  
>Laney: Meh como alguien se asustaría con este juego tan tonto- dice aburrida.<br>Lenny: Si no da nada de miedo- dice asustado temblando y nervioso y estaba escondido debajo de un escritorio. Y al ver esto todos empezaron a reírse.  
>Karla: Corey busca ese enlace que te pusieron luego lee eso- dice Karla mientras le daba la compu a Corey.<br>Corey: Okay- dice feliz tomando la computadora.  
>5 minutos después.<br>Corey: No da miedo- dice temblando y con ma voz temblorosa.  
>Lenny: Bu- le dice a Corey.<br>Corey: Ahhhhhh- grita muy fuerte haciendo que todos se rian.  
>Fernanda: Ahora siguen las preguntas- dice feliz.<br>Kin: Estudiar mucho, ir a bibliotecas en vez de sacar info..- no termino ya que se escucho un ronquido y al darse la vuelta todos estaban dormidos excepto Kim - para que me molesto- dice Kin enojado.  
>Karla: No he tenido primer beso, aparte solo tengo 12 años- dice enojada.<br>Laney: Yo lo tuve a la edad que tengo ahorita 13- dice intentando enojar mas a Karla.  
>Karla: Eres mas grande que yo- dice intentando salirse de la conversación.<br>Rebeca: Bueno ya siguiente pregunta- dice feliz.  
>Corey: Obvia mente no soy un perdedor como Lenny que Lenny no aguanto ni el tráiler del juego- dice presumiendo y en un tono burlón.<br>Lenny: Oye yo si jugué- dice ofendido.  
>Corey: Claro si te refieres que ver el tráiler 2 segundos es jugar eres un experto- dice con tono burlón.<br>Todos al oír esto se empezaron a reír sin parar por 10 minutos.  
>Karla: Carrie, Laney y Lenny ya se pueden quitar el traje- dice ya que tenían el traje puesto.<br>Carrie: Al fin- dice aliviada.  
>Después de unos minutos regresan con sus ropas normales.<br>Mina: ¿Tengo que responder a eso?- pregunta nerviosa.  
>Trina: ¡Mina responde!- dice furiosa Mina: De acuerdo lo diré solo si la hermana de Karla se pone enfrente mio para defenderme de Trina y que no me mate- dice nerviosa.<br>Karla: Daniela vez aya con Mina- dice feliz.  
>Al decir esto Daniela obedece y se va con Mina.<br>Mina: Si he besado a Nick Mallory - dice muy asustada y con voz temblorosa.  
>Trina grito muy muy muy muy pero muy fuerte tanto que los orbs escucharon XD y se tranquilizó 30 minutos después.<br>Mina: No me mataras verdad?- pregunta nerviosa.  
>Trina: Claro que no, solo fue uno que tiene de malo uno- dice enojada.<br>Laney: Si claro lo de ser amigas- dice Laney feliz.  
>Lenny: ¿Que si gusta MLP? Pues claro que s...- dice feliz Lenny: No, no claro que no- dice fingiendo una voz grave.<br>Lenny: ¿Por que todos asumen eso? Aparte ya tengo novia- dice enojado mientras mira a Laney.  
>Corey y Carrie: Solo es un reto- dicen enojados.<br>Corey: ¿¡Que!? No soy gay y no amo a Nick Mallory- dice asqueado.  
>Karla: Ahora las preguntas y retos de Fernanda, Oh ya que estas aquí ¿quieres leerlo tu?- pregunta feliz.<br>Fernanda: Si gracias,trina y corey: ¿se tiñen el cabello?  
>larry: ¿eres gay?<br>Karla: ¿te gusta el yaoi o el yuri?  
>carrie y laney: las reto a darle un lindo y tierno beso a sus amores "secretos"<br>larry: admite lo eres gay Trina: Yo si me tiño el cabello, toda mi familia tiene el pelo azul hasta yo pero como no quiero ser igual que mi hermano apestoso me lo pinte rosa- dice feliz Corey: Yo no- dice feliz.  
>Lenny: ¿¡Que!? otra vez ya dije que no todos asumen eso- dice enojado.<br>Karla: Giu no- dice asqueada.  
>Carrie y Laney: ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- dicen nerviosas.<br>Daniela: Si o ya saben que para- dicen señalándolas con su cuchillo.  
>Carrie y Laney: Emmm oh si de acuerdo- dicen nerviosas.<br>Después Laney besa a Corey y Carrie a Lenny.  
>Lenny: Eiii Laney por que besaste a Corey- dice actuando que esta enojado.<br>Laney: Emmm, no se- dice nerviosa.  
>Lenny: Que no soy gay- dice furioso.<br>Fernanda: Ups olvide mencionar una parte karla: si larry dice que no, lo reto a gritar en voz ALTA y clara "SOY TAN GAY QUE ME MASTURBO CON JUSTIN BIBER"  
>Lenny: Que esto es encerio - dice enojado.<br>Daniela: Tienes que- dice señalándolo con su cuchillo.  
>Lenny: Ah ya que, ¡SOY TAN GAY QUE ME MASTURBO CON JUSTIN BIBER!- dijo muy fuerte y haciendo movimientos femeninos.<br>Todos se rieron de el muy fuertemente.  
>Lenny: Ya paren y no soy gay- dice enojado.<br>Karla: Bien, bien ahora las preguntas y retos de abusecarris, ¿Ángela lo quieres leer tu?- dice feliz.  
>Ángela: Si claro Reto a carry a vestirse como un perro y actué como la mascota de Corey wuajaja soy mala jajsja cof cof jajaja Reto a Laney a besar a Corey y que diga que fue lo que sintió Verdad para Lenny desde cuando sabes tocar bajo Reto para Corey te reto a que le digas a trina que eres gay y q tienes una relación con Nick Mallory Verdad para Kon cual es tu queso favorito Verdad para Kin cual fue tu primer invento Reto a konny a besar a Kon en la boca y que expresen sus sentimientos Reto para carry que se vista como chico y actué como uno Reto para kim te reto a que beses a un desconocido Reto a lenny a besar a carry en la boca y no se puede saltar el reto o sino besara a corey Verdad para laney a quien mas as besado aparte de corey Verdad para katy y ally de quien estan enamoradas Reto para nick mallory besa a trina Verdad para nick estas enamorado de trina.<br>Carrie: Ahhh ya que- dice enojada.  
>Después sale Carrie disfrazada de perro y todos empezaron a reírse.<br>Lenny: No beses a ese tipo mi Laney- dice preocupado.  
>Laney: Tengo que mi Lenny- lo dice sin interés hacia el.<br>Y Corey solo rodó los ojos, después Corey y Laney se besan y después de un rato se separan.  
>Karla: ¿Que sintieron?- dice feliz.<br>Laney y Corey: Wooow- dijeron con cara de bobos enamorados.  
>Karla: Emmm, okay suficiente, siguiente- dice feliz.<br>Lenny: Lo toco desde hace 5 años osea desde que tengo 8 años- dice feliz.  
>Corey: PE PE pe- dice nervioso.<br>Todos: ¡Hazlo!  
>Corey: Bueno ya, Emmm Trina- dice nervioso.<br>Trina: Ash eres tu que paso- pregunta confundida.  
>Corey: Soy gay- dice apenado.<br>Trina: Jajajaja lo sabia- dice feliz.  
>Corey: Y tengo una relación con Nick Mallory - dice nervioso.<br>Trina: ¿Que tienes una relación con Nick Mallory?- dice furiosa y después se pone en modo diario.  
>Corey: Ahora tenemos una letra para despues- dice feliz.<br>Kon: Todos son mis quesos favoritos- dice feliz babeando.  
>Kin: Una lampara que funciona con patatas- dice feliz.<br>Corey: ¿Encerio Kin?- dijo desilusionado.  
>Kin: Si solo tenia dos meses- dijo enojado.<br>Konnie y Kon: Como sea- dicen aburridos.  
>Se besan rápido y después se separan.<br>Konnie y Kon: Meh- dicen aburridos.  
>Carrie: ¿Por que soy yo la de los disfraces?- dice enojada mientras que se va a cambiar, regresa con una playera azul marino pantalones cafés y zapatos negros y su gorra no tenia moño y era negra.<br>Carrie: ¿Que hay?- dice fingiendo una voz grave.  
>Kim sale y besa a un desconocido después entra rápidamente al garage.<br>Kim: Listo- dice aburrida.  
>Kin: Oh es genial que salgas a la calle y beses a un desconocido- dice sarcásticamente Kim: Tranquilizante Kin- dice sorprendida.<br>Kin: Si aja- dice sarcásticamente.  
>Lenny: Okay besaré a Carrie pero solo por el reto ya que a mi me gusta Laney- dice sonriendo.<br>Carrie: Si como sea- dice sonrojada pero lo disimulaba por el reto de vestirse y actuar como un chico.  
>Se besan y después se separan, al besarse Lenny se estaba poniendo muy rojo.<br>Laney: Solo he besado a Corey- al decir esto Laney se sonrojaba extremamente.  
>Kate y Ally: Corey- dicen mirando a Corey y suspirando.<br>Laney: Oh genial- dice sarcásticamente.  
>Nick: Nick Mallory esta dispuesto a besar a Trina- al decir esto Trina se sonroja. Después se besan y Trina se desmaya.<br>Nick: Nick Mallory lamenta decir que no esta enamorado de Trina Riffin - dice Nick.  
>Mina: Lo bueno que Trina esta desmayada- dice aliviada.<br>Karla: Si pero ahora las siguientes preguntas y retos de SebTheKiller Reto para Corey Entra en modo hipster y besa a Carrie Reto para Laney No mates a nadie Pregunta para Lenny Te consideras una chica o gay, ¡Kin trae los zapatos universitarios!- dice Karla feliz.  
>Kin: Voy- dice todo alterado.<br>Kin va a buscar los zapatos universitarios y regresa y se los da a Corey, Corey se los pone.  
>Kin: Ahora camina de reversa- dice Kin enojado aun por lo de Kim.<br>Corey camina de reversa y después de caminar por 2 minutos, ya es hipster.  
>Corey: Meh- dice Emm no se como se sienta ya que es hipster XD.<br>Karla: Corey tienes que besar a Carrie- le dice a Corey.  
>Corey: Meh- dice Corey (ya saben no se cual expresión)<br>Después Corey y Carrie se besan, Carrie se separa de el rápidamente Corey: Meh- dice Corey.  
>Al decir esto Carrie se esta lavando la boca.<br>Laney: ¿Por que matar a alguien, si tengo a Lenny?- dice enojada y con un TIC en el ojo izquierdo.  
>Karla: Kin puedes hacer que se vuelva normal otra vez para los siguientes retos por favor- dice Karla feliz.<br>Kin: Si- dice Kin aun enojado por lo de Kim.  
>Kin le pone los zapatos universitarios a Corey y camina hacia delante.<br>Corey: ¿Que paso?- dice confundido y con un dolor de cabeza.  
>Rebeca: Emmm, nada- dice con una sonrisa falsa.<br>Lenny: No me considero una chica y no soy gay- dice enojado.  
>Karla: De acuerdo Lenny tranquilo, ahora, las preguntas y retos de abusekurtlaraperdomo, Kurt ¿te gustaría leerlo?- dice Karla feliz.<br>Kurt: Emm, si claro Preguntas Para Kin cuanto tardarias en hacer unos robots gigantes de grojband que conquisten al mundo. Para Kon cuanto comes al día Retos Para Corey saltar en un pongo saltarín al gran cañón y sobrevivir mientras subes una selfie a instagram Para Trina usa ropa de Laney y también pinta te el cabello de rojo mientras te rocían coca cola con una manguera accionada por Mina- dice Kurt.  
>Kin: Aproximadamente unas 10 semanas- dice Kin aun enojado por lo de Kim.<br>Kon: Entre 12 y 15 veces- doce Kon feliz.  
>Corey: Emmm, de acuerdo- dice Corey nervioso.<br>Después van mágicamente a un cañon mientras Natalia le daba un celular.  
>*Después del reto*<br>Corey: Ya esta pensé que seria mas aterrador- dice contento.  
>Rebeca: ¿Subiste la foto a instagram?- pregunta Rebeca.<br>Corey: Si- dice feliz.  
>Trina: No giu no me vestir e como ella una niña niño giu- dice enojada y asqueada.<br>Corey y Lenny: Hey Trina, no le digas nada a mi Laney- dicen enojados bueno Lenny lo actuaba por el reto XD luego Corey mira a Lenny con cara asesina.  
>Daniela: Tienes que- dice señalando el cuchillo.<br>Trina: Como sea y así- dice enojada.  
>Mina: ¿Te pinto el cabello?- dice nerviosa.<br>Trina: Como sea y así- dice enojada.  
>Mina le pinta el cabello y Laney le da de su ropa y después de media hora sale ya lista.<br>Trina: Ahh no soporto esto- dice enojada.  
>Karla: Te tendrás que aguantar- dice Karla feliz.<br>Trina: Como sea y así- dice enojada.  
>Karla: Ahora la coca- dice feliz.<br>Trina: Ahhh no puede ser verdad y así- dice enojada.  
>Mina: Ya estas lista Trina- dice Mina nerviosa.<br>Trina solo asintió la cabeza en señal de si, después Rebeca le da la manguera a Trina y Mina la enciende.  
>Trina: Ahhhhhhhhh al terminar este reto te matare ahhhhhhh- grita Trina.<br>Mina: Lo siento- dice nerviosa.  
>*Después del reto*<br>Trina: Te odio Mina- dice enojada.  
>Karla: Bueno, bueno que bueno que se odien ahora las siguientes preguntas y retos esta vez son de LaneyPenn123 Juli ¿quieres leerlo? Ah por cierto lamento no poner lo del cielo que jueguen Corey y Laney pero la verdad no se que es asi que no lo podre poner- dice Karla triste.<br>Juli: No importa Reto a Laney: Vístete como "Ariana Grande" en el video "Problem" por todo el capítulo. Reto a Corey y Laney: Juegen 60 minutos en el cielo.  
>Pregunta a todos los hombres: Les gusta como se ve Laney vestida asi?<br>Laney: Emmm, ¿Ariana Grande encerio?- dice desconfiada.  
>Daniela: Si- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.<br>Laney: Ah ya que- dice enojada y se va a cambiar y regresa 10 minutos después.  
>Laney: Creo que esto no me queda bien entonces ¿les gusta?- dice Laney nerviosa.<br>Corey: Si- dice sorprendido.  
>Lenny: Si aja- dice sin importancia.<br>Kin y Kon: Meh- dice igual sin importancia.  
>Nick: Mas o menos- dice Nick Kurt: Emmm, supongo que si- dice Laney: ¿Ya me puedo cambiar?- dice Laney preocupada.<br>Karla: Cuando acabe el preguntas y retos- dice feliz.  
>Laney: Ah- dice frustrada.<br>Karla: Por ultimo en preguntas y respuestas de laney penn ¿Michelle quieres leerlo?- dice Karla feliz.  
>Michelle: Si gracias,<br>Reto para Corey: besa a Laney asta que te quedes sin aire- dice feliz.  
>Corey: Bueno- dice sonrojado. Después Corey besa a Laney por micho tiempo exactamente no se pero se que fue mucho tiempo XD Corey: (en voz baja) gracias Michelle- dice susurrando a Michelle.<br>Karla: Ya fueron todas las preguntas y retos de hoy ¡Gracias a todos por venir! *Al decir esto se cierran las puertas del garage*  
>Holaaa Feliz año nuevo solo quería decir esto jejeje <div> 


	3. Dia 2 :)

Karla: Holaaaa soy yo de nuevo y hoy es el segundo día de preguntas y retos de grojband - dice Karla muy emocionada.

Corey: Espero que los retos no sean tan malos como los otros- dice Corey preocupado.

Karla: Emmm si no son tan malos ¿creo? O ¿no?, pero hoy nos acompañan 3 personitas más, mi hermana y mis mejores amigas Rebeca que ya la conocían y mi otra mejor amiga desde 2do Montserrat pero yo le digo Montse- dice Karla feliz mientras aparece su amiga un poco mas alta que Karla el pelo un poco corto pero no largo, usa lentes de color negro y una blusa gris de París unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapata de piso color negro.

Montserrat: Hola soy Montse- dice feliz.

Kin y Kim: Yeiiii alguien mas utiliza lentes además de nosotros- dicen emocionados.

Karla: ¿Okay? Eso es raro y un poco crepy bueno no pero me encanta decir crepy- dice Karla emocionada.

Lenny: Genial de nuevo la asesina- dice Lenny con sarcasmo.

Daniela: Oye eso duele- dice Daniela ofendida.

Lenny: Emmm, lo siento- dice Lenny nervioso.

Karla: Después hablan que ahora diré las demás personas que estarán en en fic- dice Karla algo fastidiada.

Daniela y Lenny: De acuerdo- dicen algo tristes.

Karla: De nuevo tendremos a Kurt el es un chico bastante alto peló un poco largo, ojos café negro, un poco musculoso, con pantalones azules y una camiseta negra sin mangas, tenis marca Nike, un chico bastante lunático y loco pero pasivo amenos que lo provoquen muy animado, muy pocas veces preocupado le gusta el metal y el rock.

También estará Fernanda: Es alta, piel morena, cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos negros de ropa usa un suéter morado, sobre el una blusa negra que decía en palabras blancas "soy una chica", jeans rojos y convers morados su actitud es grosera, malvada, aterradora, algo hipster y loca por el Corney.

Y por ultimo estará con nosotros Juli. Tiene 12 años. Es de la altura de Laney, piel clara, cabello marrón lacio hasta la espalda, ojos marrones, usa una blusa negra, shorts de jeans claros con tachas doradas, una camisa acuadrille roja y negra atada a la cintura, y zapatillas violetas.- dice Karla súper hiper mega emocionada.

Rebeca: Creo que ya hay que empezar- dice feliz.

Karla: Oh cierto bueno primero es abusemoly riffin

reto para Corey: escoge besar a Kim o Carrie

reto para Laney: besa a tu amor platónico

pregunta para Carrie: por que odias tanto a Grojband

pregunta para Lenny: algún día le confesar as lo que sientes a Carrie- dice Karla feliz.

Corey: Creo que besaré a Kim- dice dudando mientras Kin se enojaba un poco.

Daniela: Entonces haz lo- dice Daniela fastidiada.

Luego Corey besa a Kim y se separan rápidamente.

Kin: Genial- dice Kin en un tono sarcástico.

Karla: Bueno ya ahora el siguiente reto- dice Karla feliz.

Laney: Emmm, no quiero hacerlo- dice Laney aprenda.

Daniela: Tienes que- dice Daniela.

Laney: Ah ya que- dice Laney en enojada.

Luego Laney beso a Corey.

Corey: Wooow no sabia que era tu amor platónico- dice Corey sorprendido.

Laney: Emmm, si ahora Carrie tienes que contestar- dice Laney toda sonrojada.

Carrie: ¿que por que odio a grojband? Fácil por que odio a Corey - dice Carrie con cara de niña inocente.

Montse: Que directa- dice Montse con sarcasmo.

Carrie: Algo- dice con inocencia.

Lenny: Eso era privado- dice Lenny sonrojado y algo enojado.

Rebeca: Pues ni modo ahora contesta- dice Rebeca algo fastidiada.

Lenny: Pero tendrán que taparles los oídos a Carrie - dice Lenny sonrojado.

Carrie: Ay no yo quiero oír- dice Carrie haciendo puchero mientras Lenny se sonroja.

Juli le tapa los oídos a Carrie.

Lenny: Si pienso declarar me le- dice Lenny sonrojado.

Karla: Listo Juli- dice Karla contenta.

Carrie: Ash yo quería oír- dice Carrie de nuevo haciendo puchero.

Karla: Ahora es el turno de LaneyPenn123, oh ¿quieres leerlo?- dice Karla excesivamente feliz.

Juli: Si claro pero una pregunta- dice Juli algo confundida.

Karla: Si ¿cual?- dice Karla excesivamente feliz.

Todos: ¿Por que tan feliz?- dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

Karla: Emmm, no por nada- dice Karla mientras se sonrojaba pero aun feliz.

Daniela: Sospecho de ti- dice Daniela sospechando de Karla.

Karla: Después de digo en la casa- dice Karla feliz.

Juli: Reto a Corey: A - Besa a Laney. B - Besa a Carrie. C - Besa a Lenny. D - Besa a Kim. Escoge- dice Juli feliz.

Corey: Eso es taaaaaan fácil- dice Corey feliz.

Luego de a nada se ve a Corey besando a Laney y después se separan.

Corey: Emmm, la siguiente pregunta- dice Corey sonrojado y nervioso.

Laney: Emmm, si- dice Laney sonrojada.

Karla: Bueno ahora es el turno de Fernanda Lenny: te reto a decirles a tus padres que eres gay, y que tienes una relación secreta con Corey.

Trina: ¿eres bipolar? obvio que si pero no tenia nada que preguntar X3

Laney: ¿que pasaría si descubrieras que Carrie esta secretamente enamorada de ti? YURIIIII

Corey: ¿que se siente no saber que tu MEJOR AMIGA esta "secretamente" enamorada de ti?

Nick Mallory: ¿por que hablas en tercera persona?

Kon: ¿quieres ser su amigo? - dice Karla de nuevo feliz.

Lenny: No se los diré ya que están de viaje y no tienen señal aya- dice Lenny emocionado.

Karla: Solo por eso- dice Karla enojada pero algo feliz todavía.

Trina: Claro que no soy bipolar y así- dice Trina enojada.

Laney: Yo lo que aria es... Emmm alejarme de ella lo mas que se pueda ya que seria extraño y me sentiría o incomoda y con miedo- dice Laney nerviosa.

Corey: Yo la mataría- dice Corey con cara de niño inocente.

Carrie y Lenny: Oye- dicen enojados al mismo tiempo.

Corey: Pues es exactamente lo que me pasa a mi me gusta una persona y estoy secretamente enamorada de ella, pero depende de la persona que sea si es la persona que estoy pensando me le declaro ahora mismo no diré nombres pero se apellida Penn y se llama La- dice Corey inocentemente pero casi al decir nombre se tapa la boca -¿Escucharon?- dice Corey nervioso.

Todos: ¿Que cosa?- dicen todos para hacerle pensar a Corey que no escucharon.

Corey: Uff- dice Corey quitándose el sudor de la frente con la mano.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que es cool hablar en tercera persona- dice Nick.

Kon: Yeiii nueva amiga- dice Kon emocionado.

Karla: Ahora es el turno de lafan

Lenny te reto a besar a Laney por 5 minutos

Nick te reto a que actúes como si te gustara Laney

Kin cual fue el peor experimento que has hecho?- dice Karla extremadamente feliz.

Corey: No, no, no, y no, ningún cabellos de tomate va a besar a mi Laney- dice Corey celoso. -¿Lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta?- dijo Corey nervioso haciendo que Laney se sonroje.

Lenny: ¿A quien llamaste cabellos de tomate?- dice Lenny enojado.

Todos excepto Carrie, Lenny, Corey y Laney: Ya besen se- dicen enojados.

Karla: Antes de que se besen, sostengan a Carrie y Corey - dice Karla muy feliz.

Luego Kurt sostiene a Corey y Fernanda a Carrie.

Karla: Ya se pueden besar- dice Karla feliz.

Luego Laney y Lenny se besan por 5 minutos mientras que Corey y Carie se en celan mucho y estaban rojos de furia.

Laney y Lenny: Puaj- y se limpian la boca con la mano Asqueados.

Corey: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo- dice Corey gritando muy fuerte por el reto de Nick.

Trina: Odio este reto y así- dice Trina enojada.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney es muy bonita- dice Nick mientras se acercaba a Laney.

Corey: Oye, oye, oye aleja te de mi Laney tu no te acercadas a mi Laney- dice Corey celoso mientras alejaba a Laney de Nick y Laneyse sonrojaba.

Laney: Tranquilo Corey solo es un reto- dice Laney intentando tranquilizar a Corey.

Corey: Pero Laney- dice Corey triste.

Laney: Intentare alejarme de Nick lo mas que pueda- le dice Laney a Corey susurrando.

Corey: De acuerdo- dice Corey feliz.

Kin: No lo recuerdo, pero recuerdo que volví a construir la maquina del tiempo y Corey y Laney vieron su futuro y a Corey por alguna razón Corey olvido todo lo qu...- dice Kin al principio confiado y después se tapa la boca -ups- dice Kin apenado.

Laney: ¡Kin callate! Acordamos que sería secreto- dice Laney enojada.

Todos excepto Kin y Laney: ¿¡Que!?- dicen todos confundidos.

Kin: No hablare- dice Kin nervioso.

Corey: Habla- dice Corey algo enojado.

Kin: ¿Laney?- dice Kin nervioso.

Laney: Ya que- dice Laney apenada.

Kin: Todo esto me lo dijo Laney bueno después de que reconstruí la maquina del tiempo...

Flashback

Estaban Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon en el garage.

Kin: Reconstruí la maquina del tiempo- dice Kin emocionado.

Corey y Laney: ¿Puedo ir al futuro?- dicen al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojan.

Kin: Emmm... Si ¿a cuantos años en el futuro quieren ir?- dice Kin confundido.

Corey y Laney: 12 años en el futuro- dicen al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojan.

Kin: ¿De acuerdo? Pero metan se ahora a la maquina del tiempo- dice Kin confundido.

Luego Corey y Laney entran a la maquina del tiempo.

*Adentro de la maquina del tiempo*

Corey: ¿Crees que ya llegamos?- dice Corey algo sonrojado.

Laney: Creo que si- dice Laney sonrojada.

Luego salen de a máquina del tiempo y hay una casa color rojo y deciden tocar el timbre.

*Ding dong* (es el sonido del timbre)

¿?: ¿Quien es?- grita una voz parecida a la de Laney.

Laney: Emmm, soy Laney Penn y viene conmigo Corey Riffin.

Luego sale una mujer que se parecía a Laney pero el pelo lo tenia mas largo y no llevaba la misma ropa que Laney llevaba una vestido rojo y unos zapatos de metedera y obviamente con el broche.

¿?: ¿Laney Penn? Eso no es posible ya que yo soy Laney Penn- dice confundida.

(A la Laney del futuro le pondré Laney F)

Corey: Aguarda ¿tu eres Laney en el futuro?- pregunta Corey confundido.

Laney F: Al parecer si? ¿no quieren pasar?- pregunta amablemente.

Corey y Laney: Si claro- dicen nerviosos.

Laney F: Creo que ya recordé esto- dice la Laney del futuro pensativa.

Laney: ¿Encerio?- pregunta Laney confundida.

Laney F: Si- dice amablemente.

Corey: ¿Y donde estoy yo?- pregunta Corey dudoso.

Laney F: Lo llamare- dice amablemente mientras sube las escaleras.

Laney: ¿Donde crees que estés?- dice Laney mientras reía.

Corey: No lose- dice Corey mientras reía inocentemente.

Después de poco tiempo baja la Laney del futuro con un hombre era peli-azul y una camisa gris con un pantalón oscuro y unos tenis.

Corey: Hola supongo que tu era el esposo de Laney- dice algo enojado.

¿?: Exacto, y también soy tu- dice riendo por los celos de Corey. (A Corey en el futuro le pondré Corey F)

Corey y Laney: ¿Encerio?- dicen sonroja dos.

Laney F: Si ¿algo mas que quieran saber?- dice Laney del futuro.

Corey: Emmm, si ¿que paso con grojband?- pregunta sonrojado aun, bueno ambos están súper sonroja dos.

Corey: Bueno, grojband se volvió mundialmente famosos Kin y Kim se casaron Kon esta comprometido con alguien que no les diré, pero ahora acabamos nuestra gira que duro 2 años seguidos- dice muy feliz el Corey del futuro.

Laney: Woow, algo mas que paso entre Emmm ya saben "ustedes"- dice Laney sonrojada y Corey también se empezaba a sonrojar.

Laney F: Bueno nos casamos hace 5 años y tenemos un niño que se llama Leo y se parece a mi, también una niña llamada Corney y ambos tienen 4 años y ahora estoy esperando un bebe pero no se si sea niña o niño- dice la Laney del futuro haciendo que se sonrojaran al extremo por la noticia.

Corey: Woow- doce Corey sonrojado extremamente.

Laney: Bueno muchas gracias por platicar nos de nuestro futuro, pero tenemos que irnos- dice Laney apenada y aun sonrojada.

Corey: Cierto Kin nos espera- dice todavía sonrojado. -Bueno nos tenemos que ir adiós- dice Corey apenado.

Corey y Laney del futuro: Adios- dicen mientras abren la puerta para que salgan Corey y Laney.

Después salen Corey y Laney y entran a la máquina del tiempo y después de un rato escuchan la voz de Kin y salen.

(Si quieren que siga la historia me dicen y are un fic específico tuve que cortar mucha historia para que no se aburrieran XD y si quieren saber lo que en realidad paso me dicen y la are)

Fin del Flashback

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que ese futuro ese futuro no es bueno para el amor de mi vida- dice Nick mientras se acerca a Laney.

Corey se acerca y se pone en medio de Nick y Laney.

Corey: Pero yo seré quien se casara con ella- le dice Corey a Nick.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que sigamos con los retos y preguntas- dice Nick fingiendo un enojo.

Karla: Bueno Ahora es el turno de abusetoryperez

reto a Laney a vestirse como súper modelo todo el episodio

reto a Lenny a que le diga sus sentimiento a Carrie

y a Kin y Kon que digan lo más vergonzoso que les ha pasado.

Preguntas a Laney ¿Por que no te dejas crecer el cabello?

pregunta para Corey ¿te gusta Laney si o no?

pregunta a Lenny ¿ por que eres tan miedoso?

pregunta para Carrie ¿por que odia a grojband?- dice Karla muy feliz.

Laney: Ayy ¿por que?- dice Laney triste.

Corey: Tranquila no es el fin del mundo- dice Corey tranquilo.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney se vera bonita de cualquier forma- dice Nick haciendo que Laney se sonroje y Corey se enoje.

Corey: Oye ese es mi trabajo- dice Corey celoso.

Rebeca: Después se pelean ahora Laney viste te- dice Rebeca aburrida.

Karla: Tienes razón, Laney tu ropa esta en el armario- dice Karla feliz mientras señala el armario.

Laney: Ahhh de acuerdo- dice Laney enojada mientras se va a cambiar.

10 minutos después sale Laney con un vestido rojo un poco arriba de la rodilla de tirantes y en la parte de la falda es tul y la parte de la blusa tiene brillos.

Corey y Nick: Wooow- dijeron al mismo tiempo asombrados.

Laney: Emmm gracias supongo- dice Laney sonrojada -ahhh odio el vestido- dice Laney con fastidio.

Karla: Bueno Lenny ahora haz el reto- dice Karla feliz.

Lenny: Okay, Carrie - dice Lenny nervioso.

Carrie: Si ¿que pasa Lenny?- dice algo nerviosa.

Lenny: Somos amigos, desde, hace mucho tiempo, y, *suspira*... Ahh no puedo hacerlo, necesito privacidad- dice algo frustrado.

Kate y Ally: Como sea- dicen y todos se voltean para no verlos.

Lenny: Bueno como lo decía, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no hace mucho tiempo mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron- dice Lenny nervioso.

Carrie: ¿A que te refieres, significa que, ya no me quieres como tu amiga?- dice Carrie conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lenny: No ya no te quiero como amiga- dice Lenny haciendo que Carrie empiese a llorar.

Lenny: No pero no llores- dice Lenny triste por ver a Carrie llorar.

Carrie: ¿Entonces?- dice Carrie con la voz temblorosa.

Lenny: No te quiero como amiga, yo *suspira* te quiero como novia- dice Lenny nervioso y esa respuesta hace que Carrie se sonroje.

Todos excepto Carrie y Lenny: Awwww- dice todos con ternura, luego se voltean.

Kin:¿Que perdiera la feria de ciencia hace 11 años?- dice Kin muy apenado.

Fernanda: Pero solo tenias 2 años- dice sorprendida.

Kin: Lo se- dice Kin conteniendo las lágrimas.

Kon: Que cuando grojband se volvió vegano salí desnudo del garage y todos me vieron- dice Kon apenado.

Laney: Emm- dice Laney pensativa. -No lo se- dice Laney apenada.

Corey: Yo digo que...- Corey no pudo terminar ya que "alguien" (ya saben a quien me refiero) lo interrumpió.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney se vería muy bien con el pelo largo- dice Nick haciendo que Laney se sonroje.

Corey: Sabia que era mala idea invitarlo- dice Corey enojado.

Montse: Entonces eso significa que si te gusta- dice Montse animada.

Corey: No, no me gusta, yo la amo- dice Con cara de bobo enamorado.

Todos excepto Nick Corey y Laney: Awwww- dicen con ternura.

Lenny: ¿i don't now?- dice Lenny apenado. (Para los que no saben significa no lo se XD)

Carrie: Ya lo dije por que odio a Corey por eso odio a grojband - dice Carrie enojada.

Karla: Ahora sigue Valeri12 Riffin

RETOOS

1._Karla: No te Excuses con tu amiga Karla para salvarte de retos EN TODO EL SHOW

2._Corey: Viste te de Kirito

3._Lenny:GAYYYYYYYY

3._Laney: Encierra te en un armario con Corey por 3 horas

4._Carrie: Besa a...MINAA

5._Kin...admite lo te mansturbas con Bieber

6._Corey te amo en secreto (?)

7._Lenny Elmo te violara salvaje mente (?)

PD: Elmo sabe donde vives (?)- dice Karla extremadamente feliz y algo confundida.

Karla: Awwww pero por eso es que no volvió a venir XD- dice algo triste pero todavía seguía contenta por alguna extraña razón.

Corey: Emmm okay- dice algo frustrado.

Luego de 10 minutos sale vestido de Kirito.

Lenny: ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo no soy gay?- dice Lenny súper hiper mega súper hiper duper enojado XD.

Laney: Pues ya que- dice aguantando sonreír y conteniendo su sonrojo.

Nick: Awwww- dice fingiendo tristeza.

Corey: Vamos- dice Corey feliz mientras se lleva a Corey a un armario.

Montse: Okay eso fue raro- dice Montse confundida.

*En el armario*

Laney: Emmm, hola- dice Laney nerviosa.

Corey: Hola- dice Corey nervioso.

Laney: ¿Que quieres hacer por 3 horas?- dice Laney todavía nerviosa.

Corey: Emmm, no lo se- dice Corey todavía nervioso.

*Fuera del armario con 3 horas después*

Kon: Ya pasaron 3 horas ¿no?- dice Kon aburrido.

Juli: Oh, cierto- dice Juli sorprendida.

Karla: Vallamos al armario- dice Karla mientras señala el armario, y todos van hacia el, después Nick Mallory abre el armario.

Kurt: ¿Interrumpimos algo?- dice nervioso ya que Laney y Corey se estaban besando.

Corey y Laney: Emmm no- dicen nerviosos.

Y luego salen ellos del armario.

Carrie: Como quieren que bese a mi hermana- dice Carrie algo enojada.

Mina: Yo tampoco quiero besar a mi hermana- dice Mina enojada.

Kate y Ally: ¡Ya besen se!- dicen Kate y Ally al mismo tiempo gritando.

Luego Carrie y Mina se besan y se separan rápidamente.

Mina y Carrie: Puaj- dicen lavándose la boca.

Kin: Claro que no ami me gusta otra persona y no me masturbo- dice Kin enojado.

Corey: Emmm, Okay pero solo parque te quede claro yo soy de Laney- dice Corey mientras abraza a Laney y Laney se sonrojaba.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Corey Riffin se equivoca yo soy de Laney- dice Nick fingiendo celos.

Lenny: Nunca le tuve confianza y me no no sabe donde vive y Elmo eres malo- dice Lenny nervioso.

Karla: Ahora es el turno de laney penn Juli ¿quieres leerlo?- dice Karla muy feliz.

Juli: Si Gracias,

Corey: Haz lo que siempre as querido a ser con Laney (jiij)

Laney: quieres ser mi amiga si es así me vuelvo feliz de por vida

Y el ultimo para Lenny

Lenny: Juega cinco noches en freddy la 1,2 y3 con Laney y yo- dice Juli feliz.

Corey: Bueno- dice Corey sonrojado.

Y luego Corey besa a Laney y después de laaaaaaargo rato (cuando digo largo en realidad es largo) se separan.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Corey Riffin tema por su vida- dice Nick fingiendo enojo.

Laney: Si claro Juli- dice Laney feliz.

Lenny: Emmm, si claro vamos a la sala- dice Lenny.

Van Laney, Lenny y Juli a la sala con la teme gigante mientras los demás solo observaban y cada dos minutos gritaba Lenny como niñita asustada.

*2 horas después*

Juli y Laney: No daba miedo- dicen confiadas mientras que Lenny decía una tras otra vez Fredy no me mates, y todos reían.

Karla: Lenny deja de actuar como niñita por que ahora diré las preguntas y retos y no me quiero estar riendo mucho- dice Karla aun feliz.

Lenny: Bueno- dice Lenny nervioso y asustado.

Karla: Es de Fernanda, oh Fernanda ¿quieres leerlo?- dice Karla feliz.

Fernanda: Si

1.- larry: mi querido amigo gay, te reto a jugar violadores de la selva.

2.- Carrie: disfraza te de Elsa (frozen) y tomate una selfie.

3.- Corey: tomate una selfie MUY sexy y muestra se la a Laney- dice Fernanda feliz.

Lenny: ¡No soy gay! Y jugaré ese juego con nombre de violadores- dijo Lenny con asco y enojado.

* 5 minutos después*

Lenny: Ese juego es demasiado asqueroso- dijo Lenny con asco.

Fernanda: Lose por eso es que te lo puse, pensé que te gustaría ya que eres hay y digas lo que digas yo se que eres gay- dice Fernanda feliz.

Lenny: No soy gay- dice enojado.

Carrie: Ya tranquilo Lenny, pero una duda ¿por que soy la de los disfraces? Elsa ¿enserio? Uniera preferido vestirme de las chicas súper poderosas- dice enojada. -Emmm, no lo vallan a comentar si no ya sería el colmo- dice Carrie enojada.

Daniela: ¡Vete a cambiar! O- dice Daniela señalando a Carrie con su cuchillo.

Carrie: Oh genial- dice Carrie sarcásticamente mientras se va al baño a cambiarse luego de 10 minutos sale.

Lenny: Emmm ¿seria inapropiado reírme muy fuerte?- pregunta Lenny aguantando se las ganas de reírse.

Carrie: ¿Tu que crees- dice Carrie con sarcasmo.

Lenny: Pero aun así te vez bonita- dice Lenny apenado haciendo que Carrie se sonroje.

Corey: Emmm, no creen que es algo emmm no se ¿privado?- dice Corey sonrojado.

Daniela: Solo haz lo- dice Daniela enojada.

Corey: Bueno, ¿pero como me tomó la foto?- dice Corey apenado.

Kurt: ¿Que se yo? Solo tomate la foto y ya- dice Kurt desesperado.

Corey: Emmm, bueno- dice Corey aburrido.

Y luego Corey se toma una foto (la verdad no se como por que no se me ocurre nada jajaja) pero no se la toma en el garage ya que Laney podría ver, y después de un rato regresa.

Corey: Creo que ya- dice sonrojado.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney no debe de ver eso- dice Nick con "celos" (están entre comillas por que ya saben es un reto jajaja)

Corey: Ten Laney- dice Corey ignorando a Nick y dándole el celular a Laney.

Laney: Emmm, bueno- dice Laney sonrojada tomando el celular, y después Laney se sonroja al extremo y se desmaya.

Corey: Laney ¿estas bien?- dice Corey moviéndola a Laney.

Daniela: Estará bien, despertara en 5 minutos pero tienes que alejarte de ella- dice Daniela con frialdad.

Karla: Bueno ahora sigue kurtlaraperdomo Kurt ¿quieres leerlo?- dice Karla aun feliz.

Kurt: Si,

Preguntas

Para Nick Mallory: ¿si un asteroide estuviera a puto de chocar con la tierra tu nos salvarías? Si, si lo harías que bien por que uno está a punto de chocar cerca de la casa de Corey

Para Trina: si por accidente Kin, Kon algún extraño que vende zapatos y yo creáramos un ejército de marionetas apunto de dominar el mundo ¿a quién matarías primero a las marionetas a nosostros o a un duende que vende hot dogs en la esquina?

Para todos: si hubiera una situación en la que se tendrían que cortar los brazos para salvar a alguien importante de su vida ¿para quién se los cortarían? Yo lo haría por el sujeto que vende lentes en la esquina

Retos

Para Kin, Kon, Larry y Corey: necesito que me ayuden en un Apocalipsis zombie para salvar a los canguros mutantes del planeta de los dinosaurios, si no me ayudan deben correr en calzoncillos por el centro comercial mientras yo y spiderman vamos a comprar helados

Para Laney: tener una cita con spiderman mientras Corey es tu mesero y yo el chef que quiere envenenar su comida

Para Grojaband y Newmans: ir a la calle y saludar a 100000 extraños no se vale repetir extraño cada uno mientras yo les disparó salsa picante si dejan de sonreír o si se quejan tendrán que decirle halagos a la mayor persona que odian- dice Kurt feliz.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que el solo salvar Laney- dice Nick acercándose a Laney.

Corey: ¡Este mi trabajo! Y Kin ¿eso es cierto?- dice Corey al principio encajado y luego nervioso.

Kin: No ya lo cheque- dice Kin aburrido Karla: Siguiente pregunta- dice Karla feliz.

Trina: Ahhhhhh, marionetas asesinas y así- dice Trina asustada.

Juli: ¿Pero a quien matarías Trina?- dice Juli intentando calmar a Trina.

Trina: A las marionetas y asi- dice Trina intentando calmarse.

Karla: Por mi familia y mis mejores amigas dice Karla feliz.

Corey: Por Laney- dice Corey sonrojado.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que se cortaría los brazos por Laney- dice Nick.

Laney: Por Corey- dice Laney susurrando.

Fernanda: ¿Por quien?- dice Fernanda confundida.

Laney: Por Corey- dice Laney sonrojada.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice oye- dice Nick "ofendido"

Rebeca: Por mi mama- dice feliz.

Kin: Por mi hermano y por alguien secreto.

Kon: Por mi hermano- dice Kon feliz.

Carrie: Por Lenny- dice Carrie feliz.

Lenny: Por Carrie - dice Lenny sonrojado.

Kim: Por mi hermana y alguien secreto- dice Kim sonrojada.

Konnie: Por mi sister- dice Konnie feliz.

Montse: Por mi familia o por mis amigas- dice Montse feliz.

Kate: Por alguien de grojband- dice Kate feliz.

Ally: Excepto por Laney- dice Ally mientras Kate y Ally la miran con cara asesina.

Corey: ¿Y por que Laney no?- pregunta Corey algo enojado.

Laney: Tranquilo Corey deja lo así- dice Laney intentando calmar a Corey.

Kate: Bueno por que creemos que tu y Corey están saliendo- dice Kate enojada.

Ally: Y Corey no puede salir con nadie- dice Ally enojada al decir esto ellos se sonrojan.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que ellos dos no salen a parte se ven mal juntos- dice Nick "celoso"

Corey: No, nos vemos mal como pareja- dice Corey sonrojado.

Karla: Que lindo y todo eso pero tenemos que seguir con los retos- dice Karla feliz.

Kin, Kon, Lenny y Corey: Vámonos Kurt- dicen todos nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

Y después Kurt se los lleva a no se donde XD y después de 2 horas regresan.

Fernanda: Al fin regresaron- doce Fernanda frustrada mientras Kin Kon Lenny y Corey estaban con cara de O.O

Kurt: No fue para tanto- dice Kurt frustrado.

Rebeca: Aburrido, siguiente reto- dice Rebeca aburrida.

Laney: ¿Spiderman encerio?- dice Laney confundida. -No me molesta pero ¿encerio Spiderman?- dice Laney sonrojada y confundida.

Corey: Pero a mi si- dice Corey muy muy muy muy pero muy celoso.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que una chica tan bonita deba de salir con Spiderman- dice Nick "celoso"

Corey: ¡Por tercera vez, mi trabajo es decirle cosas lindas a Laney no el tuyo!- dice Corey enojado. -¡Y mucho menos seré su mesero pero me agrada la idea de envenenar la comida de la cita de Laney- dice Corey con un tono malvado.

Daniela: Después se matan, Corey ves a ponerte la ropa de mesero, Laney vete a arreglar- dice Daniela algo frustrada.

Corey y Laney: Okay- dicen tristes mientras se van a cambiar.

*En el restaurante*

Se ve a Laney y a Spiderman en una mesa alejada de todos Laney lleva un vestido rojo y su pelo es más largo de lo normal y son su broche.

*Con los novios*

(Corey: Karla no son novios- dice enojado.

Yo: ¿Y?- digo yo

Corey: ¿Como que ¿y? Laney es mi novia- dice enojado.

Karla: No no lo es por mas que lo desee y este loca por el Corney no es tu novia, tal vez sea tu novia en mi fic pero no aqui- dije yo

Corey: Solo cambialo- dice enojado

Karla: Ahhh ya que- dije yo )

*Con Laney y Spiderman*

Laney: Emmm, ¿hola?- dice nerviosa.

Spiderman: Hola- dice confundido.

Laney: Oh mira ya viene el mesero- dice Laney intentando salirse de la conversación.

Corey el mesero: Hola y bienvenidos al restaurante Palacio Real donde nuestros platillos te llevaran al cielo ¿puedo tomar su orden?- dice Corey intentando disimular su enojo y su tono de voz era como emmm como se los puedo decir? Como de computadora pero no tan exagerado XD

Laney: Emmm, si quisiera una ensalada y de tomar limonafa por favor- dice Laney intentando no reírse de Corey.

Spiderman: Si, quisiera una lasaña y de tomar te helado por favor- dice Spiderman aburrido.

Corey: Si, enseguida- dice Corey enojado y simulando sonreír, después se va a la cocina.

*En la cocina*

Kurt: ¿Que pidieron Corey?- dice Kurt mientras esta revolviendo una sopa con una cuchara de madera.

Corey: Una ensalada, una lasaña limonada y te helado- dice Corey con rabia.

Kurt: ¿Que tipo de veneno quieres que utilice en la lasaña y te helado de Spiderman?- dice Kurt sacando ingredientes de un estante.

Corey: Veneno para ratones- doce Corey sonriendo maliciosamente.

Kurt: Deacuerdo, pero tu prepararlas la lasaña- dice Kurt mientras saca el veneno para ratones.

Corey: Ahhhh, ya que, solo por que es la ensalada de Laney- dice Corey algo sonrojado.

*20 minutos después*

Llega Corey a la mesa donde están Laney y Spiderman.

Laney: Oh llegaste- dice Laney aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

Corey: Emmm si- dice Corey mientras pone los platos en la mesa.

Spiderman: Gracias- dice Spiderman.

Corey: Si necesitan un hospital oh perdón me equivoque si necesitan algo llamen me- doce Corey nervioso.

*2 minutos después*

*En un hospital*

Karla: Lo siento Spiderman te prometo que jamas volveremos a envenenar tu comida- dice Karla feliz.

Spiderman: No los quiero volver a ver nunca mas- dice Spiderman tosiendo y con mucho dolor.

Karla: Trato echo- dice feliz mientras sale del hospital y va al garage de Corey.

*En el garage*

Corey: Que extraño reto- dice Corey.

Karla: Dijo Spiderman que ninguno se le acercara por que si se le acercan los demandara- dice Karla feliz.

Todos: Okay- dicen todos.

Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Carrie, Lenny, Kim y Konnie: Vamos a saludar a extraños- dicen felices. (Obviamente fingida la felicidad XD)

*Después del reto*

Laney: Necesito un baño no es normal que tenga salsa picante en el cabello- dice Laney mientras ve su cabello.

Karla: Se bañaran cuando acabe el preguntas y retos- dice Karla feliz.

Grojband y Newmans: No puede ser- dicen enojados.

Karla: Ahora Valeri12 Riffin

Valeri12 Riffin

Reto Rusher 4Ever DENME A KENDALL PD:

Pregunta para todos: QUIENES SON RUSHERS/RUSHERBOYS?

Lenny: HERMANITO BRONIE

Kin: Admite lo amas a Kim

Carrie: Lee realidad incierta capitulo 3- dice Karla feliz.

Karla: Daniela vez por Kendall- dice Karla feliz.

Daniela: Karla, recuerda que tenemos prohibida la entrada por lo que paso la ultima vez- dice Daniela.

Karla: Cierto lo había olvidado, lo siento Valeri12 Riffin pero no podremos ir por Kendall- dice Karla - Pero te podre responder y si soy rusher- dice Karla feliz.

Daniela: Algo no mucho pero si soy rusher- dice Daniela feliz.

Carrie: Yo si- dice feliz (supongo yo que si así que por eso lo puse jajaja)

Kim: Yo- dice Kim feliz.

Konnie: Yo- dice feliz.

Kate y Ally: Poco no mucho ya que amamos grojband - dicen felices.

Trina: Ahhhh Big Time Rush yo los amo- dice Trina gritando como fangirl.

Mina: Poco- dice Mina feliz.

Lenny: Si hermanita bron... Quise decir ¿que es eso de hermanito bronie?- dice Lenny al principio emocionado y luego fingiendo una voz grave.

Kin: Emmm, bueno me gusta Kim- doce Kin sonrojado mientras Kim se sonroja.

Todos: Awwww

Carrie: Bueno- dice feliz mientras toma el celular de Karla para leer.

(No había capítulo tres pero si leí el primero)

*5 minutos después*

Carrie: Wooow, Laney voy a hacerte una recomendación jamas tengas un amigo llamado Clayton si no quieres que Corey no sea tu novio, y Corey jamas seas amiga de una Cristina- dice Carrie sorprendida.

Karla: Lo mismo dije yo, en el final quise matar a Laney pero como es unos de mis personajes favoritos me controle- dice Karla feliz.

Laney: Después lo leeré- dice Laney preocupada.

Karla: Ahora sigue Starkiller con diez preguntas para Corey,

¿Has jugado The Force Unleashed? Sino ERES UN P***

¿te gusta andar sin camisa?

¿Alguna vez me vas a responder los 1237372737 mensajes que te mande en Facebook?

¿Quieres ser mi amigo?!,vamos,soy un total badass,tengo poderes de la fuerza,¡EL GUARDAESPALDAS IDEAL!

¿Eres gay?

¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a un sith? Bueno es obvio que flacuchos como tu ni siquiera conocen STAR WARS

¿Qué es la orden 66?

¿Me has visto en acción?

Juega una partida de star wars episode III Contra mi,el ganador se va contra Laney (he oído que es muy buena en ese juego)

Laney,¿has visto a Corey sin camisa alguna vez? Y sí preguntas busca Ask corey and laney #1 en Deviantart en internet

Corey,¿puedes dejar de ser asustadizo,o es que tengo que ir para enseñarte auto-defensa?- dice Karla feliz.

Corey: Si e jugado The Force Unleashed, no mucho, no tengo ningún mensaje tuyo tal vez se lo enviaste a otra persona que no soy yo, si claro ahora seremos amigos, no, no soy gay, si e visto Star Wars pero nunca me e enfrentado a un sith, es la orden que va en el numero 66, no te e visto en acción ya que no te conozco, claro al terminar el episodio vamos a jugar- dice Corey feliz.

Laney: Si, si lo e visto sin camisa- dice Laney sonrojada.

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que Laney no debió de ver eso- dice Nick "celoso"

Laney: Ya e visto esa pagina y me gustan las imágenes, pero ay una que muestra de mas, y yo usando Laney algo enojada.

Corey: ¿Como que muestran de mas?- dice Corey sonrojado.

Laney: Emmm, después buscas tu las fotos- dice Laney sonrojada.

Corey: No soy asustadizo y no es necesario que me enseñes auto-defensa- dice Corey enojado.

Karla: Bueno ya para terminar esta Carolina

Carolina

Reto para Corey: disfraza te de Freddy de five night's at Freddy's y actúa como el, pero sin matar, eso es trabajo de Daniela.

Reto para Daniela: guarda tu cuchillo y no lo uses por todo el capi (me deben una)

Reto para todos: vean el vídeo de payasos asesinos, excepto los menores, no quiero que salgan trauma dos.

Reto para Lenny: disfraza te de el vampiro de crepúsculo.

Pregunta para Carrie: ¿te gusta como se ve Lenny- dice Karla feliz.

Corey: Bueno, pero Lenny tranquilo no te vallas a asustar por ver a Fredy- dice Corey intentando no reírse de Lenny.

Lenny: Ahhh ya les dije que no me da miedo- dice Lenny enojado luego aparece Corey destras de el disfrazado de Fredy. - Ahhhhh, Fredy quiere matarme- dice Lenny gritando como niñita.

Todos se ríen al ver esto.

Daniela: Nooo es mi cuchillo favorito- dice Daniela mientras lo abraza.

Lenny: Sii la asecina no tendra su cuchillo- dice Lenny feliz mientras hacia un baile.

Daniela: No ayudas- dice Daniela apuntándolo con su cuchillo.

Lenny: Emmm, si lo siento- dice Lenny nervioso dejando de hacer el baile.

Karla: Daniela un reto es un reto damelo- dice Karla feliz mientras extiende su mano.

Daniela: Ahhh ya que- dice Daniela enojada mientras le da su cuchillo.

Karla: Ahora Lenny vete a vestirte- dice Karla feliz.

Lenny: Ahhh- dice Lenny sonrojado.

*2 minutos después *

Lenny: Ah esto es muy incomodo- dice Lenny mientras acomoda su blusa.

Carrie: Si me gusta- dice Carrie con la boca abierta.

Karla: Bueno fueron todas las preguntas y retos por hoy nos vemos después ¡gracias a todos por venir!- dice Karla feliz mientras cierra la puerta del garage.

Holaaaa se que e estado mucho tiempo sin subir fic pero entre a la escuela muchas tareas y mi celular falla pero tratare de subir mas seguidos y si les gusto el flashback y quieren que ponga lo que en realidad paso me dicen y les subiré un fic específicamente de lo que paso.


End file.
